<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>XZero Week 2021 by remythasavage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490357">XZero Week 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remythasavage/pseuds/remythasavage'>remythasavage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Command Mission, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, X goes off, don't make fun of Zero in front of X, he angy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remythasavage/pseuds/remythasavage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts I filled for XZero Week on Twitter!</p><p>1) Red: X sees red<br/>2) Time: Some things never change<br/>3) Calm: This was the calm after the storm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X &amp; Zero, X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I only ended up doing some of the prompts, but I will still post them here.<br/>XZero Week on Twitter: https://twitter.com/XZeroWeek</p><p>Come join us!! Or just enjoy this. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another odd (but convenient) way that X and Zero balanced each other out was their approach to talking smack. One had a quick wit and was not afraid to employ it against their enemies, the other...did not. X <em> could </em> be funny when he wanted to be. It usually only showed in his banter with Zero, or the occasional roast on Axl that would come out of nowhere and shut the entire group down with how savage it was.</p><p>But none of these words were ever formed out of anger or disgust. X had a way with words, but only when it came to using them for peace. When it came to mavericks, X always preferred to be straightforward. If they could not be convinced to see the error of their ways, he would stop wasting words immediately. This was not a big deal of course. In the grand scheme of fighting against evil their dialogue made little impact in the end.</p><p>Zero, on the other hand, would practically switch personalities with X when it came to the battlefield. Normally the silent one, Zero would be quick to taunt, and he never took an insult lying down. He always had a comeback ready, another smart comment after that, and usually a final remark for good measure. Zero had tried to teach X the ways of talking trash many times, but it was one of the few things the Blue Bomber seemed to have trouble picking up. For all his unlimited potential, Zero marveled at how absolutely terrible he was at doing things that required any degree of meanness. X was just too nice for his own good. Zero remembered, with a twinge of embarrassment, how the most venomous thing X was able to come up with when they were betrayed at Giga City was to simply call them...a maverick. </p><p>It amused the red hunter more than anything, except for the times when X really needed to stand up for himself. Yes, normally Zero was there to offer the extra backbone, but caring about X as much as he did, he would feel better knowing the blue hunter could manage without him. However, he had dropped this project long ago, since X’s actions on the battlefield already spoke for him perfectly.</p><p>But Mega Man X was known for his unexpected victories, calling upon his famous potential to be limitless in what he could achieve, where even the reploid who knew him best would be blindsided. </p><p>It was a rare day off for the pair. Axl had been assigned extra patrol duty - much to his chagrin - by an unknown unit leader only a day earlier. Zero wouldn’t admit that said unit leader might have been him, trying to sneak in some alone time with X. The two had most of the afternoon together, and decided to visit a cafe down the street from HQ. Zero never cared for eating food, but X enjoyed it, and whatever X enjoyed Zero would partake in as well. </p><p>It was a relatively new establishment they had found, and right in the middle of the city, making it a prime gathering spot. The cafe didn’t have much seating and there was a crowd outside, with a few other parties waiting for tables to open up. X wondered if they were being rude, taking up so much time sitting around and getting drink refills, but Zero argued that they were paying customers and could take as long as they wanted. He added that in exchange they would remember to keep this place extra protected come the next maverick attack. X just laughed and agreed, and reminded himself to leave a big tip afterward. He wouldn’t allow himself to feel too guilty for this. The two reploids were enjoying themselves, soaking up the calming sunshine, ordering way too many desserts (they would take the leftovers to Axl, as X justified it), and just getting lost in each other’s eyes for extended periods of time.</p><p>It had been during one of their comfortable silences that it was suddenly filled by an unfamiliar voice, and a large shadow suddenly looming over their table,</p><p>“Taking long enough, lazing around like that…”</p><p>The two looked to their right to see who had approached. It was a construction-based reploid, standing together with two others of similar manufacture. They were all towering and burly, appropriately built for working in their field. </p><p>“Excuse me...would you mind moving just a little? We were really liking the sun.” X said pleasantly.</p><p>“You’ve been sitting here for an hour. There’s other guests waiting, you know.” the same one spoke, completely ignoring X’s request. He was clearly the leader of the three, and when he didn’t back down the other two didn’t budge either. </p><p>“Yeah, and?” Zero asked, clearly unimpressed. </p><p>“That’s rude! You need to make room! We’ve been waiting for a table for too long.” he straightened, making himself appear even more imposing.</p><p>Zero looked back to X, “Does...does this guy know who we are?”</p><p>“Uh…” </p><p>“I don’t care, I promise you.” he shot back, scowling, “You must be awfully important to be bumming around like this and not considering no one else.”</p><p>“Look buddy, we’re just trying to enjoy our day off. Just go over there and you’ll get a table soon.” Zero said dismissively, “Seriously, move. I didn’t come here for such an awful view.”</p><p>X dipped his head in embarrassment. This was quickly escalating and his partner was NOT helping the situation. </p><p>“It’s the principle of the matter, you asshole! I don’t want your table, I’m trying to tell you you’re being rude.”</p><p>X’s shoulders hunched at such a venomous name being thrown. Now Zero sat up, seemingly serious, </p><p>“You’re calling us the rude ones when you came over here uninvited?”</p><p>The civilianoid only stepped closer, now within arm’s reach of them. Zero’s face darkened and X had become genuinely concerned. He scooted his chair back, but Zero didn’t budge.</p><p>“Back up, man. We’re Maverick Hunters, we take shit like this seriously.” </p><p>“Zero!”</p><p>“Oh, tough guy here. No wonder we’re always under attack, with you lazing around here no one’s stopping the mavericks.” he said way too loudly. One of his friends behind him now finally spoke up, grabbing him with a thick, gloved hand.</p><p>“Hey, I think I recognize these guys...that’s X and Zero!”</p><p>“I don’t care who they are! They’re always laying around and never doing their jobs like the rest of us!”</p><p>“Just go.” Zero said harshly. X’s discomfort rose even more, as other customers around them began taking notice.</p><p>“We’ll get going soon. We’re just waiting on our bill…” X finally said, hoping it was enough to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“Ya know, you maverick hunters really piss me off...you get so much status and respect, and all you do is sit around and everything still gets destroyed. You know how much overtime I’ve had to cover ‘cause of all these attacks?!”</p><p>Zero stood up, his chair tipping back from the sudden force, “Stop acting like you know what you’re talking about, you ignorant moron.”</p><p>“Zero!!” X now stood up as well, but it was too late. Zero was already toe to toe with the reploid, and there was nowhere for X to physically intervene. The two other reploids only whistled and cheered the entire debacle further. </p><p>“Whip him, boss!”</p><p>“Teach ‘em a lesson!”</p><p>Clearly emboldened by his friends, the reploid stuck his massive chest out, “You really think you could take me? You can’t even save yourselves out there, I could do a better job with my CPU halved.” </p><p>Zero scowled in response, his hands tightening into fists, “Don’t act like you could do our job! You know how much we’ve sacrificed for the peace we have now?”</p><p>“Zero, let’s just go…”</p><p>“No! You’re just gonna let him trash the Maverick Hunters like that, X?”</p><p>The blue hunter physically wilted, and stepped back even further. The construction bot sneered at the sight,</p><p>“That’s what I thought, back up little man.”</p><p>“Leave him alone!” Zero barked, “This is between you and me.”</p><p>“You’re not even worth my time! At least your buddy looks like he could take me in a fight. You look like a failed sex doll with some cheap armor slapped on.”</p><p>The Red Ripper actually looked stunned, leaning back a bit to take in what he had just heard and taking a long moment to recover, </p><p>“Y-you’re really gonna insult my appearance? You’re pathetic.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna take shit from a man with his green tits hanging out.”</p><p>Zero’s arm inadvertently went to cover his chest, “They’re tactical chest lights! What do you know about combat reploids anyway?!”</p><p>“I know they don’t look as stupid as you do, who are you -”</p><p>“Shut up!!” </p><p>The ferocity of the interruption stunned them both into complete silence. X knocked his chair out of the way as he stomped up to the reploid, practically shoving Zero aside so he could get between them. Zero, still in shock, allowed himself to be pushed back. X’s hand remained in front of him in a defensive gesture.</p><p>“Oh now you wanna act tough? ‘Cause I called you out on your lies? You guys are useless! Look at you! Do you really think you’re scaring me?”</p><p>His friends ‘oooh’d in response, hyping their boss up further.</p><p>“You leave him alone.” X’s voice was low and steady, belying the anger bubbling underneath.</p><p>Their new enemy just laughed, poking two massive fingers into X’s chest. He didn’t budge an inch.</p><p>“Why, did I insult your girlfriend? What are you gonna do about it, little man?”</p><p>“You’re gonna deal with me.” X responded, his voice becoming even more threatening, “Because now we got a problem, <em> motherfucker </em>.”</p><p>Zero fell back even further, completely blown away by what he had just heard come from his partner's mouth,</p><p>“I already said I’m not taking shit from old pieces of junk like you! You barely look like reploids.”</p><p>“At least I don’t look like an army tank had sex with a blender.” X shot back without missing a beat. </p><p>The two cronies cheered in excitement, making their boss turn back with a harsh look to shut them up. </p><p>“So we’re really gonna go there?” he said darkly, “You’re really taking it this far…”</p><p>“We didn’t start this,” X crossed his arms, wordlessly establishing that he was not going to budge, “but I’ll sure as hell finish it.”</p><p>“You won’t do nothing, you little blue gremlin!!” the boss roared with rage, “You and your scary ‘maverick hunter’ friend! Show me you’re not useless scrap piles!”</p><p>The construction bot took half a step forward, his arms out in a threatening gesture. X immediately shot back with a yell, drowning out all three of them and their jeering, “You want a fight?! You got one!!”</p><p>A blinding flash of light rose up from within the blue hunter, scaring his new enemy back another few steps from the sheer intensity of it. Something was erupting from X, knocking back the table and sending all their desserts flying off. He began floating, the boosters on his boots carrying him a few inches off the ground. The light dissipated to reveal a new X covered head to toe in extravagant armor. His arms had been transformed into massive machine guns, an arsenal attached to his back, the size of him now dwarfing even the construction reploids. Zero immediately recognized the form, last seeing X rain destruction down with it back in Giga City.</p><p>“H..his ultimate armor?? How did he...?!” Zero could only whisper to himself, completely in awe at the display.</p><p>It was insanity, X holding all the firepower in the world to these hapless civilians in front of an innocent looking cafe. By now any spectators had fled. The poor construction bot was frozen in pure terror, and it took both of his friends to grab him and get him to run. They practically scampered away without another word from their boss.</p><p>“Yeah you keep running!!” X called out. He remained floating there, like an angel of destruction, until they were out of sight, the faint smell of burning oil behind them. The Blue Bomber emitted another glow, dropping back to the ground and coming back out as his regular self. He turned sheepishly to the table and chairs he had sent flying from his transformation, and then looked up to his friend,</p><p>“Are you okay, Zero?” he walked up to him, gently laying a hand on his arm, “I know you hate it when people make fun of your chest orbs, and I…Zero?”</p><p>The Red Ripper was still standing there dumbly, his jaw to the floor and his eyes so wide that X wondered if the warbot had errored out. X tried desperately to get his attention, but he would only move to stare at him, never closing his mouth in a continual look of either joy or shock, or maybe both. Even after X had fixed their table, cleaned up the mess, and profusely apologized to the staff, paying ten times their original bill, and rushing away into a side street so as not to be seen, Zero still was stunned silent, never taking his eyes off of his partner as they returned to HQ.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fill was complete crack and I'm not sorry. They're not all crack, I promise.</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5 prompt fill! Just some meaningless fluff between our boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another standard, black-tie party, one of many that Zero had been forced to attend over his long career. At least this one he could get away with wearing his armor and not some awful suit, even if he stuck out like a rusted old bolt in the crowd. Except for the server reploids, who kept understated coverings for their duties, Zero was the only one still in armor. At this point he didn’t care, he was too old and tired to worry about what some random humans from the government thought of him, and his fellow Maverick Hunters all knew to keep their judgements to themselves.</p>
<p>This event in particular was celebrating the return of peace to Giga City. Several of their new comrades from the mission had joined them at the party as guests of honor, except for Marino, who couldn’t be convinced to make a public appearance. X was being kept busy as always, serving as the mediator between humans and reploids. The others were keeping close to him as they dealt with all the humans and their formalities. Poor Cinnamon looked like a lost puppy as she and X were speaking to an entire crowd of excited men in suits. This time even Axl wasn’t here to keep the red hunter somewhat entertained. He was off helping Massimo avoid knocking the delicate food arrangements over, and generally having any kind of nervous breakdown. This left Zero to sulk in the corner by himself, just keeping watch, as he knew better than anyone that Hunters could never let their guard down. A small part of him also did this because it made him feel useful. </p>
<p>After all this time, he still felt utterly helpless when it came to these social obligations, or really anything outside of combat. He wondered for the first time if X resented him for that. With the two of them it was always X handling PR situations and their social lives. He and Zero were matched in combat, and balanced each other out perfectly. Outside of their duties as Maverick Hunters, however, it seemed very uneven. In the beginning this hadn’t mattered much, since there was hardly a time they weren’t fighting. But maverick outbreaks, and ones that required elite hunters like themselves, were becoming much more sparse. Thankfully this meant more free time, but it also required more front-facing duties such as this. X had taken to the transition so naturally, happy to be helping society in a way that didn’t require violence. Zero simply didn’t have those same skills. On one hand, Zero was proud to watch his partner grow into this new role. On the other, it made the warbot feel like he was almost becoming...obsolete. If he couldn’t (and wouldn’t) negotiate for keeping peace with disgruntled reploids, handle humans and all their dealings, and work to build instead of destroy...what was he good for? He had fought for so long for times like this, and now they were slowly coming and he didn’t know what to do. Even Axl, who loved the fight as much as Zero did, was transitioning better. He watched the younger reploid dashing around with Massimo, moving around in a three piece suit as easily as he did in armor. </p>
<p>He was aware of someone sneaking into his perimeter, practically undetectable. Zero scolded himself for being able to be surprised like that, especially when his back was literally against a wall right now. His anger subsided when he looked down and realized it was X.</p>
<p>“Found you.” he said quietly, a small smile growing across his face. </p>
<p>“Not like I’m easy to spot or anything.” Zero replied sarcastically, he watched X’s grin widen with a small amount of pride as he rolled his eyes, “How did you get all the way over here alone?”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m sneaking around, I wanted to check up on you.”</p>
<p>That made sense now. Most likely X was being sought out by multiple parties at the moment. Zero made a quick scan of the massive room for an opportunity to retreat. The only door that didn’t have swarms of guests around it was the emergency exit leading to the stairs. It would have to do. He turned to X and motioned to the door. His partner understood immediately.</p>
<p>The stairwell was so much more stark compared to the lavish ballroom it led to. Zero personally preferred this kind of style. Simple. Practical. Easy.  Almost as easy to navigate as X was. The two were so in sync from their countless years as partners that they could have entire conversations without exchanging a word.</p>
<p>So when X did finally speak it almost startled him, “Are you doing alright? Besides being bored, I mean.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to check on me, I can handle myself.” he scoffed, his voice echoing slightly off the bare concrete.</p>
<p>X sighed, but he could hear the amusement behind it, “I know you can, but...what if I just wanted to see you?”</p>
<p>That caught the Red Ripper off guard. He shyly snook a peek back at X. He was radiating warmth, especially from his eyes, that were only focused on him. Without fail Zero knew that loving expression X made would get him every time. He moved to close the gap between them, gathering the shorter hunter into his arms. He was already small, and now without his armor on he seemed even more so. Zero wanted to pick him up and whisk him away, somewhere where they could be truly alone. But he knew X was far stronger than he appeared, and he was anchoring them both to this spot, to their responsibilities. Or rather, his responsibilities.</p>
<p>X wrapped his arms around Zero’s waist, pulling his partner closer. He tucked X’s head under his chin, careful not to mess his his hair,</p>
<p>“Sorry…”</p>
<p>“Huh?” X pulled away slightly so he could see Zero’s face, trying to discern the source of his guilt.</p>
<p>“For making you do all the work.” he said, “I’ve...really become a lousy partner.”</p>
<p>“You mean with things like this? Zero, I don’t mind at all. I know you don’t like these formal jobs. I’m happy to take charge. I don’t really enjoy them...but I know they’re helping us toward our goals, and I’ll gladly do that.”</p>
<p>“But that’s really unbalanced. You’re covering me every time, it’s not fair. And…” his voice lowered unintentionally, “You hardly need me around anymore.”</p>
<p>“Of course I need you!” X responded immediately, wrapping his hands around Zero’s arms and locking him in place, “I’ll always need you. Even if I don’t, I <em> want </em> you here.” </p>
<p>Seeing the conviction in his lover’s face, staring up at him with his unwavering green eyes, his mouth set into a determined frown, it made Zero almost feel foolish for ever questioning it. He chuckled at the sight.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I wonder if you’re the only one who doesn’t find me obsolete by now. Thanks buddy.” the term of endearment was the most affectionate one Zero ever used with X, even though they were far beyond the realm of just ‘buddies’. Still, X knew the meaning behind the name, and that was all that mattered. But right now it wasn’t enough to distract him like it normally was.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk like that. I’ll always need you, Zero. Even if it’s not fighting mavericks, you give me so much strength just being by my side. During these times I’ll get tired and I want to stop talking and entertaining...but then I can see you, watching over me. It reminds me that this is all worth it.”</p>
<p>Now the Blue Bomber’s determined look had softened into a smile, his gaze never leaving Zero’s. Zero didn’t like formal clothes, but he had to admit they looked great on X. He always got miffed when Zero called him ‘beautiful’, but that’s exactly the word that came to mind looking at him right now: His helmet hair finally tamed and styled, his green eyes sparkling with warmth, his shoulders still set square and strong despite the constant burdens, his hands small but firm on his arms. X really was the only one who could make him feel this way, he was downright irresistible like this. </p>
<p>“Now kiss.” </p>
<p>A sultry voice rang out from nowhere. Both hunters jumped away and immediately fell into their battle stances. The voice laughed at them. X was the first to trace the voice, to a familiar reploid sitting at the top of the stairs. She was smiling lazily, resting her head on her hand.</p>
<p>“M-Marino?!”</p>
<p>“How long have you been there?!” Zero demanded, but he was afraid he already knew. </p>
<p>“You’re acting like you’re doing something wrong, hiding out here...were you two up to something?” she was dressed in the same armor as the servers, a wig on her lap.</p>
<p>X was too flustered to say anything. Zero was grateful he hadn’t gone so far as to whip out his buster, or it would have ruined his suit. His own nerves wouldn’t allow him to take his hand off his saber.</p>
<p>“What are YOU doing here? You’re the one who turned down the invitation, and you’re sneaking around here anyway.” Zero tried to sound angrier than he was, to keep her from commenting about the situation further.</p>
<p>“Relax, I just wanted to make sure Cinnamon was being taken care of.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” X sighed. “I told you not to worry about her, I’ve been keeping an eye on her.” </p>
<p>“If this is what you call ‘keeping an eye out’ then you’re way less responsible than I thought, Commander.” she answered cheekily, smirking as X floundered. His face was even more red than usual, due to not having his armor regulating his body temperature.</p>
<p>Before Zero could find a comeback she stood up, refitting the wig onto her head, “I say it’s time we all get back to the main show?”</p>
<p>Zero put a defensive arm around X’s shoulder, leading them back toward the door. He gave her a respectful nod, acknowledging her finesse in sneaking up on them like she had, </p>
<p>“Just make sure to come to the afterparty as yourself, Marino.”</p>
<p>There was no answer, and they assumed she had somehow disappeared. But before going back out Zero did decide to take her advice: he grabbed X’s shoulder and turned him around, trapping him in a slow kiss. Without armor to boost his height the smaller reploid had to stand on his toes to reach. When X pulled back he looked even happier than before, almost reenergized. He supposed that’s what the Blue Bomber had meant by giving him strength. Zero felt renewed as well, as if just standing around earlier had been tiring him out somehow. If this is what the future was bringing them, Zero would be happy to keep standing around, as long as it was by X’s side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know it wouldn't be me without some hurt/comfort. I have no shame.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zero! You’re alive!”</p><p>“Good to see you too, buddy.”</p><p>That was as far as their reunion had gotten before they were thrust back into the mission. Fortunately Axl had been there to snap them both out of a potentially sentimental moment, and they returned to their objective with full focus. X had done it so many times before: pushing his emotions out of the way for the sake of duty. He had done it far too often regarding Zero especially. The Blue Bomber lost count of how many times now he had been forced to continue on without his beloved partner, having to assume he was gone forever.</p><p>This time around, after being separated at Giga City, X hadn’t been as worried for Zero’s survival. He had been knocked off the building and their enemies left him for dead, but X had more faith in him than that. As he scrambled to rescue allies and save the mission from the brink, X had felt Zero’s presence. He couldn’t locate his signal anywhere on the island, but he felt him. The two androids were so deeply intertwined that they could practically go off of feelings alone. As Zero had once explained to X so long ago, some things couldn’t be analyzed like data, they had to be felt. </p><p>But feelings are not data, they can become distorted, they can be doubted, and they can be wrong. And the longer the missions dragged on without any word from Zero the more X began to wonder if he was imagining things. What if Zero was truly gone this time? That fall had been enough to kill any normal reploid. Maybe X’s processors had taken more damage than he thought, and his memories of that night were corrupted. Maybe this was his emotions - always strong and always present - guarding him from an inevitable breakdown. But he hadn’t been able to question whether it was denial he was latching onto, or hope. He couldn't allow himself to process it, not even when he received a weak signal coming from Zero and went to chase it down, and not even when standing face-to-face with the Red Ripper, wearing his trademark confident smirk like he always had.</p><p>X had managed to keep his emotional subroutines from taking over for the entire mission, and even after they had returned to the newly reclaimed base. His Maverick Hunter partner was back, and they had accomplished their objective. X had done it.<br/>
Everyone back at the base was elated to have Zero return alive. It hadn’t been long, but all the uncertainty had made it feel like years since he disappeared. No one seemed to notice (or if they did they decided - rightly - not to comment) when Zero went off to X’s room. </p><p>They were both exhausted and low on energy from all the fighting. Zero collapsed on the recharge bed and stretched out with a loud groan. </p><p>“It really is good to be back.”</p><p>X approached the bed and sat on it slowly. His new helmet covered more of his face, but Zero could still read his expressions clear as day. He was worried, looking down at him with a carefully guarded frown. He placed a tentative hand over Zero's chest, letting it hover just above him,</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the repair bay…? I took massive damage when I fell off those ruins, and I had debris to break my fall...you didn’t.”</p><p>Zero just grinned in response, “A little tumble like that? Nah. It just took me a moment to find you guys without giving myself away.”</p><p>“I kind of figured. We’ve taken back a lot of ground since then.” X said, his voice still stiff and his eyes dull. </p><p>Zero hesitated for a moment, unsure of why his friend was acting so distant. He had been so happy to see him earlier, and now it seemed like all that joy had vanished once they were alone. He shrugged it off as fatigue from the chaos of the last few days, and wrapped an arm around X’s waist,</p><p>“You ready to get some sleep, buddy?” </p><p>“I…”</p><p>Zero’s grip around him slackened in alarm as X doubled over, his head falling into his hands. He shot up in bed and quickly pulled him back so the blue hunter was now turned to face him. His green eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he desperately avoided looking at Zero.</p><p>“X??”</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t get worked up like this anymore. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I just…” he shuddered, “I felt you this entire time, I did...but I wondered if I was lying to myself.” </p><p>He tried looking away before Zero gripped his chin, steering him back. It seemed the very sight of Zero was making X upset. He grit his teeth as some stray tears spilled over, and the red hunter felt a wave of guilt overtake him. It hadn’t occurred to him while he was gone that X would worry about him, and especially not go as far as to assume him dead. But he had to remember, he had died twice before, each time leaving a deep scar on his best friend. That had been so long ago that Zero practically forgot, but he knew those memories would haunt X forever. </p><p>"Come here…" he said softly, pulling X back. Zero started to maneuver them around as they lay back on the bed, but X grabbed him and immediately burst into tears. Zero wrapped him in a strong hug, shifting slightly to let X bury his face into the crook of his neck. Holding him tightly, feeling the tears get soaked up by his hair, Zero hadn't realized until now how much he had missed his partner. He felt another pang of guilt. He knew that whatever emotions he was experiencing right now, X was feeling them twice as strongly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, X." he murmured, "I forget how much you worry."</p><p>X just shook his head, "I sh-should have trusted you, but - "</p><p>"I know." </p><p>X's cries began to dissipate, and his body was no longer crushed against his like X was afraid he would slip away. The blue hunter lifted himself up, letting a cold air move in between the new gap and shocking Zero a bit. X was scowling, his face tear stained but his eyes now shining with restored light.</p><p>"You say don't worry, but you know how hard you make that for me?!" </p><p>Zero broke into relieved laughter, "How can you doubt me, X? So much for 'partners', I'm almost offended you thought I'd be finished that easy." </p><p>X puffed his cheeks out in a faux anger, but his front was ruined when he let out a stray sniffle, and then he looked truly annoyed. Zero chuckled and shuffled around so they were laying properly on the recharging bed. He held an arm out, inviting X to lay on the other side of him that wasn't wet. His anger immediately crumbled, and he fell back into Zero's embrace. The red hunter caught his face first, peppering X's cheeks with light kisses. X then surged forward, catching Zero's lips with his own. It was a slow, heated kiss, filled with yearning and emotion pouring out from both of them. One of them let out a contented moan, neither certain of whose it was. X was the first to pull away before anything got too intense. They were both exhausted, in more ways than one, and the mission was far from over. </p><p>But for now he wouldn't worry, he would just let himself be glad that his partner was back with him. Zero wordlessly agreed, letting himself get comfortable as X snuggled deeper into him. Already he began to fall into recharge mode, the last physical feedback his sensors picking up were X's arms wrapping around his waist. </p><p>It was good to be back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading!! </p><p>https://twitter.com/XZeroWeek</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>